We should really stop meeting like this
by Mclavel
Summary: "My cheeks turned a deep red as I imagined anyone finding us here, the auditorium for gods sake, Rachel pinning me against the wall possessively, both of us engaged in what could only be described as an heavy make out session" Faberry.
1. Prologue

So this is my second one-shot I'm posting, excuse me for any mistakes but I haven't found a Beta yet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"We should really stop meeting like this"<em>

Rachel just smirked at that comment, amusement glittering in her eyes. I made a show out of scowling at her until she finally released her grip on my wrists, allowing me to slip past her and put some distance between us. My cheeks turned a deep red as I imagined anyone finding us here, the auditorium for gods sake, Rachel pinning me against the wall possessively both of us engaged in what could only be described as an heavy make out session. I still wondered what I, Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios, could possible want with someone like Rachel Berry. She was after all, bluntly spoken, the most unpopular girl at this school. But as I turned around, shyly meeting her eyes, it became crystal clear again.

Her bossy attitude, that sure was annoying as hell sometimes, but also turned me on so much.

Her dark brown eyes, framed with pitch black lashes that sucked you in to a place where thinking straight wasn't even _possible_.

And those lips, full red lips,that could work wonders…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of those images, images I knew didn't belong there at all.

"You know I'm dating Finn now. This is wrong" I spoke softly, slowly closing the distance between us again.

"But does it feel wrong?_"_ She whispered back, she was so close again, I could taste her minty breath on my tongue…

_No._ I realized as I pulled in for another kiss. _No it felt more right than anything._


	2. Chapter 1

**I've decided to change this one shot into an actual full length story, there by making the first chapter the prologue and this chapter the first "real" chapter. I still don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn parked her car in the usual spot, turning off the noisy engine as quickly as possible. The silence that followed unnerved her and she quickly checked her mirrors.<br>Calmed by the fact she was still alone, Quinn grabbed her phone out of the bag on the passenger seat.  
>No missed calls. No new text messages. She was still coming.<p>

Quinn smiled happily, momentarily lost in thought and then quickly got out of the car. It was slightly misty outside and Quinn was glad she had brought her red jacket.  
>She rolled down the sleeves so that they covered her hands and then began anxiously pacing the length of her car.<p>

She felt awfully vulnerable in the dark, deserted McKinley high parking lot.  
>After a few minutes though, a car pulled up and swiftly parked a few spots away from her.<br>The lights dimmed, leaving her in semi-darkness again and Rachel Berry stepped out.  
>She calmly shut the door, locked her car and then turned around smoothly.<br>She was not wearing her usual sweater-skirt combo, but had instead chosen for tight dark skinny jeans pared with red heels and a brown leather jacket.  
>She smiled as she saw Quinn eying her, and walked over to her car, an almost unnoticeable swing in her step.<p>

"Hi" Quinn said, her voice suddenly insecure.  
>But Rachel barely acknowledged her, instead taking her hand and pulling Quinn with her to the school entrance.<br>"Rachel? Where are we going?" But Rachel just shook her head and fished a hairpin out of her pocket.  
>"Rachel what are you doing?... What? Rachel!"<br>But Rachel ignored her completely and started picking the lock.

Quinn opted walking back to her car and going home, but some part of her was awfully thrilled about what was going to happen, so she just silently watched as Rachel picked the lock with an ease that suggested she had done this before.

After a few minutes she heard a faint click, and moments later Rachel was leading her trough de deserted hallways of McKinley high. "So" Quinn began as they reached the auditorium "Are you even going to tell me what we're here for?" Rachel opened the door and pulled Quinn with her to the piano. "Are we here to sing?" she asked surprised, but Rachel just smiled innocently and pushed her flat against the piano. "Rachel what the…" but the rest of the sentence was lost as Rachel pushed her lips against Quinn's.


End file.
